Some Schools Dont Have Layouts
by caseytabwizz
Summary: Edward and Rosalie are supposed to be each others mates. It does not work out. They act for the family to see them happy. What happens when a strange pair of brother and sister come to town?


ï»¿

**If there are images in this attachment, they will not be displayed.** Download the original attachment

**Epov.**

"Alone at last" I thought to myself as I removed my arm from around Rosalie's shoulders. See, when Rose was changed Carlisle thought she would be my mate. That did not work out. We tried for a week before we snapped at each other. Literally. Still, we pretend that we might be each other's mate, and by doing that we became best friends.

"Edward?" Rose said while waving her hand in front of my face.

"What? Oh...sorry."

"Where do you go when you do that?"

"I was just thinking."

"I bet you're glad you're the only mind reader."

"You bet I- about that, hold on a second." I tuned into that annoying noise in the back of my head that was either in my head or in front of me in a pixie like shape. Alice.

"What is she doing?" I asked myself. Alice was translating the Star-Spangled Banner into five different languages.

"Who?" Rose asked.

"Guess."

"Alice?"

"Good guess" She laughed.

"Hiding something?" She asked.

"Another good guess."

"Just ignore her."

"I wish I could"

"So, school tomorrow. Excited?"

"Rosalie its High School. I've been so many times that I've memorized the layout of every school."

"Never paying attention. Always in people's heads."

"Got that right." I said while smiling.

We just talked like that for the rest of the night just teasing each other. Finally it was time to get ready for school. We went our separate ways and said we would meet the other in my Volvo.

When we got to school I couldn't help but looking into people's minds to see what's got them so in thought.

"She's cute."

"Did you see her clothes? EW!"

"I wonder if that person next to her is her boyfriend."

I looked at Rose and asked, "Are we supposed to have a new kid today?"

"I'm not the physic." She replied.

"True. Hey Alice is there supposed to be a new kid?"

"Two." She answered.

"That might explain the boyfriend thought. Kinda." I thought to myself.

Just then the first bell rang, so we all went off to our classes and eventually that period passed. I actually paid attention to the teacher more than the thoughts today. Except his. So, by the time lunch came I barely knew anything about these new kids. I walked over to our table and sat by Rose.

"Have you seen the new kids?" She asked.

"Nope." I answered. Just then, as I said that one word, the door opened and someone walked in trying to stay dry.

"But I think I just did."

**  
Apov. (Last night)**

This will be interesting.

**  
Bpov. **

"BELLA! GET UP!" said Emmett as he jumped onto my bed launching me into the air and making me land on the floor.

"EMMETT! Seriously, do I have to go flying?" I asked.

"Nope! But it's the first day of school! GET UP!"

"Fine, Fine. I don't think it's possible to go to bed now that I've met the floor for the first time today." I grumbled.

"Good."

"I'm driving though." I stated knowing it would get him mad.

"But....but...fine." he said as he pouted and walked out of my room. I just laughed at my brother. Yes, Emmett's my brother. Well, he's adopted. I swear even though he's my older brother I feel like I have a six year old brother.

So, I went and got ready for my- no, our- first day of school at Forks High. We originally lived in Phoenix, Arizona, but my mom got remarried to Phil and he needed to travel for his job while my mom stayed home to take care of us. Well, mostly Emmett. Phil is a minor league baseball player, and I could see how sad my mom was when he had to leave town. So, I told Emmett my idea of living with our dad, Charlie. Let's say he was more than excited.

_Flashback begins_

Emmett and I were sitting in my room. I just told him my idea.

"It's about time I see the old dude." Emmett said.

"So, I guess that's it, were going to go live with Charlie." I said.

"YES!" Emmett screamed as he started dancing around my room. So, that night we told our mom that we were going to live with Charlie.

_End of Flashback_

"Bella, what are you doing?" Asked an overly excited Emmett. I realized that I was standing at the end of my bed with my backpack getting ready to leave.

"I'm coming." I said as I opened my door.

"About time."

"Bye Dad." We called at the same time while exiting the house.

"Bye." He said.

We pulled up to school in my truck, a gift from Charlie. I tried to hide from the spotlight of attention but my trucks to loud, Emmett's to big, and someone had to come up and ask. "Hey, are you Isabella Swan?"

"Its Bella and yea." I answered.

"Well, welcome. I'm Eric Yorkie."

"Hi, well I better get to class." I said hoping to get away.

"Yea. Hey, want to sit with a group of my friends at lunch?" He asked.

"Uh...sure."

"Great! See you then."

"Yea, bye."

"Bye."

The rest of the morning passed by quickly. Nothing exciting. When I got to lunch I heard Eric calling my name. He was sitting with a group of people. I started to walk over there when I heard a voice by my ear.

"Bella!" It was Emmett. I jumped at least a foot in the air and he just started laughing.

"Jezee, Emmett can you be more conspicuous?"

"More what?"

"Standing out."

"Oh...no."

"Great."

"So, how is your day so far?"

"Fine, but I got to go."

"Ok." He said.

"Bye."

"Adios."

I continued walking over to the table. Eric introduced me to everyone, and we just sat around and talked.

There was nothing special about fifth and seventh period, but sixth, biology, was strange. I walked into class and was told to sit in the only empty seat. Next to a person who looked like something smelled horrible. When I got over there I smelled nothing, and I checked myself. Nothing. "What is his problem?" I thought to myself. Nothing else happened that class except that when the bell rang he fled the room like there was a fire.

When we got home that day I made dinner. When Charlie got home we sat for dinner and talked about Emmett's day at school. When I went to clean up the plates Charlie asked me. "How was your day Bells?"

"Good, boring."

"Nothing special?"

"Nope."

"That's cool."

"Yup. Well I'm going to go to homework then going to bed."

"Ok."

"Night."

"Night Bells."

I walked into the living room where Emmett was finding the game on TV.

"Night Emmett." I said

"Night Bell."

I went upstairs to my room. Once I was done with my homework I read my beat up copy of Wuthering Heights before I fell asleep.

**A/N: Hi! I want to say thanks to all those who read Uncles then came here to read this story. I want to say thanks to Terese (Eurral Eseret) who told me to get my butt away from the computer to read Fan Fiction and to write my own story. So... THANKS!! I just wanted to say don't get mad at me. This story starts out different but it gets a twist later. That's all I'm telling. Oh... and theirs is a nice button below that loves you and wants to know what you think of the idea or chapter, Thanks! Bye!  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V**


End file.
